fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Dome Battle/Ciara
This is the page regarding Ciara's appearance in Doom Dome Battle; for Ciara's main page, click here. Ciara is a playable character introduced Doom Dome Battle 2. She originally appears in The First Summoning as one of the two main characters. Description Ciara is a young witch who comes from a certain coven called the Moonrose Witches. She is the daughter of a powerful witch named Cecelia and a powerful demon named Dantalion. Her mother died at the hands of witch hunters and her father left her in custody of the coven. Now, at an older age, she lives on her own with her familiar Cherub and Surgat and her contracted demon, Botis, who she summoned on accident but holds very dear to her heart. He wants to make her the most powerful sorceress ever. Gameplay Ciara is a demon who studies demonology and has the ability to summon Cherub and Surgat during battle, who deliver quick attacks. She also is able to cast fire magic, which can even be charged up depending on the combo performed. Her grimmoire contains several magic spells, most of them being long range, one of them even turning her into dust so she can evade attacks. She however relies on mana, so stronger attacks deplete her mana. She has a branch which she uses as broomstick with which she can dash forwards as well. Ciara's Doom Attack is Pentagram of Waste. Ciara uses her branch wand to create a pentagram in the ground with a circle around it, filled with sighs that represent demonology terms. When executed the pentagram pulls the opponent in and then barrages them with a gigantic flame which turns blue, then purple and lastly black which causes massive damage. When KO'd the opponent has become a pile of dust which Ciara sweeps away with her broomstick. Story Doom Dome Battle 2 Ciara appears as a playable character in Doom Dome Battle 2 which takes place during the events of The First Summoning, Robur being a place that has been caught in the dome. She is sought out by Claudia when she discovered that she is a witch without coven. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Ciara appears as a supporting character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty where she appears in most of the Stage 4 levels. In the Moonrose Coven level she, along with Prince and Botis, arrive at her old coven where Rokukai and Seben were send to by Yggdrasil. She says she will support in taking down the coven as they indeed do very bad things. She apprehends all the witches of the coven while Rokukai and Seben battle Clorinda and leads them to Yomi after they discover that Prince has disappeared. If not all the evidence is gathered against Clorinda Prince isn't kidnapped and she simply thanks them. In the Robur level, Prince is at the home of Ciara when Rokukai and Seben arrive to ask them information about the bird demon, Rok, being around here somewhere as they need to get some information out of him. Ciara points them into the right direction but pleads not to hurt him or Dantalion should they encounter him. When sparing them both she seems happy and leads Rokukai and Seben to Yomi after Prince seemingly is kidnapped. When sparing only Rok, the demon stays with Ciara while Dantalion goes to prison. If both are defeated she doesn't appear. Lastly she also appears in the Montem level where she coincidentally is shopping. When Rokukai and Seben say they have to catch a succubus she knows it's Lucille and requests to take the battle outside of the village. When done so Ciara threatens Lucille to never return after she is dragged back to the Underworld. If not she simply thanks them and leaves, however when hurting civilians she is frustrated about having to heal the people and erase their memories. References *Ciara originates from The First Summoning, another game made by Dark Heart Games and connects to Doom Dome Battle. Gallery CiaraDDB.png|Ciara Ciara - Swap.png|Palette Swap CiaraProfile.png|Profile CiaraColored.png|Ciara as she originally appears in The First Summoning Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Witches Category:Demons